


The Mystery of College

by yourangeldemi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, First Meetings, Kind of a slowburn, Multi, Mutual Pining, all the members of the group need hugs, not heavily focused on romantic relationships but they're there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourangeldemi/pseuds/yourangeldemi
Summary: A group of six college students meet on the same day and become friends very quickly. What kind of altercations and/or adventures will they have and will they be able to survive college?





	The Mystery of College

Velvet wasn’t really excited to go to college. She never wanted to leave her moms behind and she definitely didn’t want to leave the house to live in a dorm with a stranger. So, when her mom dropped her off at the college and drove off after a goodbye that might’ve included a few tears, Velvet took a few minutes to prepare herself before taking a step towards the campus.  


There were a lot of people walking all over the campus and that caused Velvet’s anxiety to heighten at the thought of having to interact with any of those people. She continued to walk and breathe through her nerves anyway, looking down at the paper she had in her hand. On the paper was Velvet’s dorm room number and what building it was in. To say that Velvet was a little confused and worried was a massive understatement. She continued staring at the paper while walking and walked straight into another person, causing the short girl to fall to the ground in shock.  


Velvet looked up to see a girl with blonde hair, which was up in a bun, and green eyes staring down at her. The girl wore a dark blue frilly shirt with black lace at the top with black leggings and black flats. She also had a navy blue bracelet wrapped around her left wrist that seemed to be hand-made. The girl looked shocked for a moment but eventually reached down and held out a hand in front of Velvet. “Hey, are you okay?”  


Velvet hesitated and took a deep breath before responding with a quiet, “Y-Yes,” as she stood up with the help of the girl.  


“I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. Did you just get here?”  


“Oh uh… ye-yeah, I did.”  


“Well, can I help you with anything? I may just be a sophomore but I do know my way around this crazy campus,” the girl said with a smile.  


“I-I’m just look-looking for my dorm,” Velvet responded.  


“Oh! Well, that shouldn’t be a problem to find. Let me see that paper.”  


Velvet promptly handed the girl the paper she was holding and let her read it over.  


“Oh! I know this dorm room! This is the same one my sister is in! Oh boy, get ready for a handful,” the girl joked.  


Velvet paled at that statement knowing full well what that meant; she was going to be living with a social person for at least a whole year.  


“I’m just joking with you. She’s not too bad, just a little more outgoing than the average person. Well, let us ‘get going’ to see my ‘outgoing’ sister!”  


Velvet slightly chuckled at the obvious attempt at a pun which seemed to make the girl’s eyes light up and led her to smile even brighter. “Yes! I knew someone would like my jokes eventually! Take that Scarlett!”  


The two girls continued walking to the room while the blonde girl explained some things about the school to Velvet.  


They finally got to the dorm room and the girl knocked on the door before taking a step back. From inside the room, you could hear things crashing and being moved around quickly before the door suddenly opened to present a girl with strawberry blonde hair in a half-up style that was a little messy and glasses covering her green eyes, which were a little lighter than the previous girl’s eyes.  


“Oh! Hi, Vi! What’s up?” the new girl said.  


“I have found your roommate!” The girl, or Vi as Velvet now knew her, said dramatically as if presenting Velvet to some kind of royalty.  


The new girl gasped when Vi, took a step to the side to reveal Velvet. Velvet immediately took notice of the new girl’s outfit. She was wearing a white t-shirt that had the saying “Not All Heroes Wear Capes” in cursive letters across the front with a pink and blue flannel wrapped around her hips with light blue ripped jeans and black vans.  


“Oh, it’s so nice to meet you finally! I’m Scarlett Meadows and it seems like you’ve already met my older sister Violet!”  


“Y-Yeah, I have. Um… I’m V-Velvet Storm.”  


“Ooo. I like that name. Very foreboding.”  


“Thank-Thank you.”  


“Alright, well I’m going to go and make sure that no one else is bumping into other people and getting lost in this gigantic campus,” Violet said as she walked down the hallway and turned a corner.  


Scarlett just rolled her eyes and grabbed Velvet by the arm and dragged her into the dorm.  


“Sorry it’s a bit messy right now, I’m still trying to figure out where I’m gonna put everything.”  


The room was indeed a mess but what really caught her eyes were the posters that were already hung up on one side of the room.  


“You… You watch Steven Universe?”  


“Oh, yeah,” Scarlett said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment, “If you want, I can take them down.”  


“Oh no! No! Sorry… I w-watch it too,” Velvet said quickly.  


After a few seconds, Scarlett’s eyes seemed to fill up with stars, “Do you like Disney too?”  


“Yes of course!”  


“Oh my goodness! This is going to be so much fun!”  


Velvet nodded and smiled, ‘Maybe college won’t be so bad.’


End file.
